1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of leg protectors in general, and in particular to an inner ankle protector device for bowlers.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,607; 5,307,521; 5,507,720; and 5,570,470, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse lower leg and ankle protector devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical protector device that is specifically designed and contoured to protect the user's inner ankle.
As many bowlers are all too painfully aware, there is a tendency for the bowling ball to come into contact with the inner ankle of the bowler's leading foot as the bowler is in the act of delivering the bowling ball down the bowling lane.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of ankle protector which is specifically designed and contoured to protect the inner ankle bone portion of the bowler's leading foot at the point of delivery of the bowling ball, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.